Nowadays height-adjustable tables are increasingly used, including in situations where the users are active for relatively long periods of time at the table. For health reasons and also for reasons of comfort, attempts are increasingly being made to permit alterations to the position of the users, where the tables are used for relatively long periods of time. In this case, it has proved expedient, in particular, to design tables such that the users are able to use the tables in both the seated and standing positions.
A further purpose of height-adjustable tables is to permit several users to be able to use a table and yet for this table to be adjusted in each case so as to be adapted to the respective user. For example, in working conditions where work stations are shared by several people, the individual requirements of the users may be taken into account by means of height-adjustable tables. Both in such working conditions and in other uses, it is also often desirable that the tables are able to be stowed in a simple and space-saving manner.
Height-adjustable tables—as is also the case in other tables—generally have a horizontal table top and a plurality of, for example, lateral, semi-vertical supporting structures. The supporting structures may, for example, be table legs, floor mounting brackets or similar structures which support the table top. The supporting structures in this case are connected to the table tops, wherein the table top may be screwed or plugged, in particular, onto the supporting structures or even suspended thereon via straps. In order to permit an adjustability of the height of the table top, nowadays supporting structures are frequently provided with a mechanism which permits a vertical displacement of the table top. For example, supporting structures with ratcheted rails are known, wherein the table top is connected via the rails to the supporting structures. For adjusting the table top height, the table top is moved along the rails and latched at a preferred point.
In order to permit a convenient stepless height adjustment of the table tops, nowadays hydraulic systems are also used in the mechanisms of the supporting structures. In this case the hydraulic system connects the table top to the associated supporting structure. For adjusting the table top height, the hydraulic system is actuated, which moves the table top into the desired position. Typically, however, supporting structures with hydraulic mechanisms are relatively cumbersome and heavy. In particular, in tables which are intended to be of flexible use, tables with such supporting structures frequently do not satisfy the requirements of being able to be stowed or transported in a simple and compact manner.
Height-adjustable tables of the type described above are frequently also provided with a motor which drives the mechanism for the height adjustment of the table top. Such motors are typically also relatively heavy and cumbersome. Additionally, they are typically operated by electrical current and accordingly require a connection to a mains power network. This further limits the flexibility of the use of the tables.
The object of the present invention, therefore, is to propose a table in which the height of its table top is able to be adjusted conveniently and efficiently in a stepless manner or manually in a finely stepped manner. Additionally, a further object is to permit the table to be able to be stowed efficiently and in a space-saving manner.